Tron Bonne Tales 2: my vacation
by undead3
Summary: after her adventure in Tron Bonne tales 1, Tron Bonne goes on a vacation...however Megaman is vacationing at the same place. watch as the love-struck pirate trys to steal his affections in the most 'discreete' of ways
1. where to go?

Where to go?

"ummm, Miss Tron. Have you ever been on a v-va-cut-on?" #12 asked me as I began throwing random pieces of clothing that I figured would be needed on a vacation into my new suitcase.

I stopped for a moment and thought. "Umm, I don't think I've ever been on a vacation. Why are you asking #12?" I cheerily replied.

"We don't think you'll need your bed." #24 then piped in.

I looked down at my suitcase, and indeed, there were the sheets to my bed stuffed in with my clothes.

"Oh, I don't remember putting those in there." I whispered to myself in surprise. I then took out my bed sheets, leaving them on the floor for #18 to clean up and I began repacking my suitcase.

"ohh, ohhh! Miss Tron, if you've never been on a va-cut-on how do you know what to do?" #12 then asked.

I stopped packing and took a large breath. "I guess I can do what ever I want." I answered.

"What ever you want? Can we get a horse, or a piggy, or can we get some cows and make our own milk?" #12 then started to go on in an annoying way. I counted to ten to see if I could calm down but #12 was still being annoying.

"**Could you shut up?**" I yelled at the servbot. #12 then fell silent.

"Miss Tron, umm, where are we going?" #24 then asked. I stopped packing and looked at #24 with a confused face.

"ummm….oh….I didn't really think that through, I guess were going… no we're wanted for a robbery there. How about…nah I hate it there, ummm…. I don't know." I then told the servbot realizing that I was getting ready to go on my first vacation but I didn't have anywhere to go.

"Miss Tron, why are we packing if we don't know where we are going?" #24 then asked slyly.

"Don't test me." I growled back.

"#12 could you go and find some brochures or something?" I asked.

"Ummm, what are brochures?" #12 instantly asked back.

"ERRR, do I have to do all the thinking around here? A brochure is a little flyer which tells you about things like islands you want to visit, events, parades, sales, subscriptions to the monthly magazine for '_girls who don't know how to get their True love's attention'_." I explained to the little brain dead servbot.

"What was the last one again Miss Tron?" #12 asked.

"**JUST GET OUT THERE AND FIND SOME BROCHURES FOR VACATION SPOTS!" **I yelled at #12, who quickly ran out of the room.

"So you've really never been on a vacation?" #24 then asked, sounding doubtful.

"Nope." I answered back trying to stuff my suitcase as full as possible.

"Has Master Teisel ever been on a vacation?" the little robot then questioned.

"He did go on a couple with mom and dad before I came along." I answered.

"Maybe we should ask him about vacations." #24 suggested. I looked at a chest along my wall behind the little servbot and thought about using it to stuff all my clothes, hair equipment, and make-up in it for a moment.

"You're right I should ask Teisel, but then again he'll insist that he should come along." I said, explaining way I wasn't asking Teisel about what I should do for my vacation.

"Well, how about you send one of us to secretly ask him without him knowing?" #24 suggested.

"That's a great idea, how did you think of it?" I cheered wondering where the servbots got their little spurts of wisdom.

"Umm, that's how we get your ummm, permission to ,ummm, play with all your dangerous equipment." The servbot muttered.

"What?" I asked flatly, now angry with the servbots.

"We kind'a umm, will send one of the others to ahhh, ask you secretly and he'll sort of get your permission and then we'll all kind of well…" the servbot tied to explain.

"ohhhgg! I can't take my eyes off of any of you for a second can I?" I growled in rage. "Alright just go spy on Teisel and find out what I need to know!" I ordered.

"Yes mam!" the servbot replied before running out of my room himself. After the servbot ran out of my room I checked to see if anyone was nearby, I then locked the door and I went to my secret corner and brought out my special box. I then unlocked and opened the box's lid. After the other day's incident with the servbots knocking the box over and spilling the contents all over the floor I was worried that someone would get smart enough to figure out my secret.

"Oh, Megaman what I would give to go on a vacation with you. To sit on a beach with you, or have dinner with you, or anything else someone would do on a vacation with you." I whispered as I brought out my favorite photo of Megaman and hugged it tight.

"Tron! Tron, open up I want to talk to you!" I could hear Teisel suddenly banging on my door, using his deep command voice.

"umm, just a second Teisel….I'm, umm, not decent." I yelled, quickly throwing all my photos of Megaman back into the box and stuffing the box into the bottom of my suitcase. "All right, you can come in now." I then shouted after hiding the box under some clothes.

"Tron! Tron! Tron you locked the door I can't come in!" Teisel then yelled.

"Right, sorry Teisel." I answered as I unlocked and opened the door for my older brother.

"What is the big idea locking your own brother out of your room, hmmm?" Teisel questioned as I opened the door.

"Teisel I told you I wasn't decent." I retorted.

"hmm, Tron…the 'I'm not decant' excuse doesn't really work these days. If you want to hide the little flyer thingy to the island of your dreams that you've been saving up your whole life to go to, well just say so." Teisel lectured me.

"Umm, ok." I replied, scratching the back of my head and smiling to hide the fact that I didn't understand half of what Teisel said.

"To think that my sister is getting old enough to go on a vacation all on her own! Tron, remember if you meet any boys you like, try winning them over with your personality, or if that doesn't work well, you should…_well_… get in a sexy swim suit and invite them to the beach, **I know it wins me over**!" Teisel suddenly advised me on increasing his pace as he neared the end of his last sentence.

"Ah heck, let your older brother come along to help, I bet I could find you a great boy friend, hugh, hugh?" Teisel ranted on, completely catching me off guard with the boyfriend idea.

"What? Teisel, what are you talking about? Boyfriend, swimsuit, personality why are you even talking about this...and no you can't come!" I snapped back.

"_Well_ I figured that you are nearing the time where umm, Teen-agers get to be well, 'longing'. At your age a girl will start to umm, search for a person to cling to, you will want a single man whom you'll connect to and open your heart to. Knowing you Tron you'll probably obsess over that one guy you find somewhere out there, and we can't have you falling in love with someone who'll end up like Glyde or that Blue boy, a Romeo and Juliet situation would not be good for the family. But with me there you could find the perfect guy and not end up finding some jerk that'll break your heart." Teisel ranted talking about love issues.

_[If only Teisel knew about how I feel about Megaman…or does he?]_ I thought to myself as Teisel continued his over long and extremely dim witted speech.

"Umm, Thank-you Teisel, but besides meeting boys what should a girl do on a vacation?" I asked before Teisel could continue with his weird boyfriend speech.

"WHAT!?" gasped Teisel as I asked him. "**W-w-wa…how should I know, I'm not a girl**!" Teisel shouted in surprise. "Besides I don't even know where you are going!" he then muttered.

Suddenly the door to my room burst open and #12 burst in with both arms stuffed full of vacation brochures. "Miss Tron, look I found a lot of brochures and Master Teisel didn't find out. Now we can find a place to go va-cu-ton at." The servbot called out as he walked in the room obviously missing the fact that Teisel was also in the room.

"Why me?" I sighed, placing my hand in front of my eyes and shacking my head.

"Wait….you-you mean to say you don't have a vacation spot in mind already?" Teisel asked, now sounding confused and less likely to give some sort of speech.

"Well I think I have the perfect place for you to visit!" Teisel then declared loudly.


	2. want to go on a vacation Megaman?

**Want to go on a Vacation Megaman?**

*"Thanks to the servbots I got a great idea! I'm also going to tell you what happened to some of the other people like Megaman, Roll and everyone else I know even though I wasn't there to see what happened myself!"

"Umm, Miss Tron actually it was everybody's idea to have me write it down, because you tend to get a little umm, jealous and you kind'a alter the truth when it concerns other people."

"What are you talking about #39?"

"Umm, remember the time you tried to tell us what happened on this vacation after it ended, you said that Roll beat you up, and stole your money, but #24 said that it didn't happen that way."

"What! Why that traitorous little…fine you tell the story!"

"ummm, ok, ah hi everybody I'm #39 the poet servbot, you probably already know all about me so I'm just going to go ahead and write down the parts of the story that don't feature Miss Tron….umm, thank-you."*

* * * * * *

"ahh, Roll I can't cook this!" Megaman shouted from within the tight spaced kitchen of the Flutter.

"What are you talking about Megaman, it is just Sushi, you don't have to cook it." Roll answered as she entered into the _small_ but_ tall_ kitchen, looking _high_ for she had made that nights _pie_. Roll has always made good pies.

"umm, Roll you gave me a puffer fish." Megaman explained.

"And?" Roll proclaimed.

"Roll! Puffer fish is dangerous, only a professional chef can cook it, didn't you ever notice the signs on all the docks and tackle stores that say no fishing for Puffer fish?" Megaman enlightened his beautiful blond hair friend.

* * * * * *

* "See I told you Roll's not that smart. Even I know that Puffer fish is poisonous!"

"Miss Tron, could you please get out? You're interrupting the story."

"oh, sorry"*

* * * * * *

"Sorry, Megaman. I thought that the signs meant that you couldn't fish for it right there." Roll then expressed embarrassment for her mistake.

"Don't worry Roll; we have plenty of other fish!" Megaman said in good spirits, but he could not forget the fish laying right in front of him and the danger it posed.

"I also guess that all our recent adventures have left me really tired." Roll expressed in a sigh.

Thinking hard, Megaman realized that Roll's weariness had progressed. "Yea you haven't been getting much sleep have you?" Megaman sympathetically asked.

"Ever sense we found this ruin where the Bonnes and those other pirates where hanging out in, Mr. Bleucher has keep me on alert around the clock, and the diggers he hired are not very good." _Roll stated_.

By this time she had suffered her _toll_ and now _hated_ the ruin.

* * * * * *

"hay stop that!"

"Stop what Miss Tron?"

"Stop Rhyming and then underlining the rhyme!"

"But it's all in the timing, Miss Tron."

"oughhhh! You're ruining the story! Just tell the story! This isn't supposed to be a poetry lesson!"

"I'm improving the story, making it better. Besides a story needs poetry to be interesting."

"Why you! if I catch you rhyming any more I'll schedule a session in the torture chamber!"

* * * * * *

"Well I've never spotted before but if you teach me, Roll, I think I can fill in for you when you're asleep." Megaman offered.

"Oh, Megaman that's so sweat. You know Megaman I have a better idea." Roll determined.

"Really what is it? Roll remember we can't teach Data to spot, he can't do it, his hands aren't made for the controls." Megaman reminded her. Suddenly the little robotic monkey bounced into the room his ball like hand rolling up and down as he did his signature dance, just before lunging to the left or right side as he always did.

"Kiiii!" the Monkey _cheered_.

"hi data!" Roll greeted Data as she _peered_ into the fridge for a fish.

"So Roll what is your idea?" Megaman questioned.

"Well Megaman, since we have been working on one ruin after another for almost a half year strait without any time to visit the local islands or anything, I figured it's time we take a vacation. Come on Megaman want to go on a vacation?" Roll begged Megaman, the idea of a vacation firmly in her mind.

"ahh, alright Roll, but where would we go?" Megaman asked.

"I've got the perfect place in mind Megaman it's a small temperate island called Tokany, it has a nice cool atmosphere and a beautiful countryside!" asserted Roll.

* * * * * *

"Alright #39 I've scheduled your torture chamber visit for next hour."

"What! But why miss Tron?"

"Cheered, peered. Do you think I'm not smart enough to see that rhyme?"

"Oh, no!"


	3. i know!

**I know! Lets go to…**

As I looked over the large number of island brochures servbots #12 and #24 started packing some supplies they thought would be necessary for a servbot to keep while on a vacation.

"So Miss Tron how about we go to a northern island?" #24 suggested as he walked by seeing a brochure for a snow covered island.

"I told you I don't like cold arias. I like Saul Kada but we've already been there." I replied.

"Well how about we go to somewhere far away? You know somewhere we probably had never even been by." #12 suggested.

"Hmm, that is a good idea but do we even have any brochures for someplace we haven't been to before?" I stated.

"Wait! I know I was watching T.V. the other day, and I saw a bunch of commercials. One was for a new hair gel that looked really strong, another was for a toy that look really cool it was all zap and pow pow pow and it was really cool!..." #24 started to rant on about the toys he saw on the commercials.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!" I shouted impatiently.

"well I saw an add for an island called umm…what was it…oh yea Tokany! It said that they had horse back riding and restraints and some really cool beaches, they even had some really cool forests on the island. I added it to my list of places I wanted to see even." #24 told me. I sighed at #24 and rolled my eyes.

"24, you add every island you hear of to your list…but that does sound like a good vacation spot."

"But if it is really far away how are we going to get there? I think that it would take the Gesellschaft too log to get there and your vacation would be over." #12 piped in. I growled under my breath and glared a hole through #12's head.

"It was your idea to go somewhere far in the first place you block head! Besides think about it why do you think we have Draches?" I tried to explain to the servbot but he was too thick to fully understand the concept of a road trip.

"But won't the Drache run out of fuel?" #12 asked.

"Yes it would, but that is why we can land it and fuel it up again at another island on the way there." I answered. #12 still looked deeply perplexed.

"hmmm, I know! Let's go to Master Teisel and ask him what to do!" #12 cheered while imitating a finger snap with his pincers.

"Ugh, its going to be a long day."

* * * * *

(Meanwhile at Megaman's place)

"Hay Megaman the engine is still having problems; I think the Refractor is building extra friction somehow." Roll yelled from inside the Flutter's engine room, which needed a good brooming.

"Roll, we still need to talk to Mr. Bleucher. Remember we signed a contract with him, I don't think we should just take off like this." Megaman shouted in reply from outside the room.

"mmm, oh. You are right Megaman, sorry I just got a little excited. We'll go talk to him after I fix the engine." Roll said smiling up at Megaman, flush in the face.

* * * * * *

"WHAT! YOU'RE MAKING HER LOOK LIKE A SWEET LITTLE GIRL!"

"M-Miss Tron! Would you stop interfering with my creative process?"

"_Knowing roll she was snarling_"

"Miss Tron please get out NOW!"

"hmph!"

* * * * * *

Roll went back to work as Data the robot monkey entered the room behind Megaman.

"eek eek. Hi Megaman what is going on?" Data asked in a high pitched voice.

"Roll's really determined to go on a vacation."

"Really? But what about Mistress Sara and Mistress Yuna, Megaman?" Data asked.

"Well this ruin seems safe enough for them and Von Bleucher has so many diggers here I can't do anything. Also we haven't been on a vacation since I got back down from Elysium and I figure Roll has gone even longer without a break." Megaman answered.

"ee, that's what I like about you Megaman. You're a nice person." Data then declared as he walked out of the room.

"Alright I'm done with the engine, Megaman, let's go talk to Mr. Bleucher and maybe we can see gramps before we go." Roll called out as closed the access panels to the engine's interior.

"Alright." Megaman responded and he and Roll headed of to see Mr. Bleucher.

* * * * *

(Back at the Gesellschaft)

"Alright now you both understand the plan?" I asked #12 and #24.

#24 was quick to speak. "Yes Miss Tron. The plan is that we tell Master Teisel we are going to Neno island but then we change course….mph!" I quickly placed my hand over the servbot's mouth before he could finish and tell #28, who was standing behind him, where we were going. It was not that I didn't trust 28 but he was Teisel's favorite and I didn't want Teisel to find out by accident that we weren't going where we told him we were.

"So we'll change course to that little pit stop I wanted to see and then we continue on our way." I completed the sentence for #24.

"Wait….we are going to a pit stop? I thought we were…um, going…um…you know." #12 then started, barely able to keep a secret.

"#12 go clean out a drache, for us so it will be clean when we leave." I said, rolling my eyes at the clumsy little servbot.

"yes mam!" #12 cried, as he saluted and ran off. I sighed placing my hands on my hips, looking down my nose as I thought of what to do.

"Miss Tron, why do you act like a poo poo, potty head at times?" #28 asked, throwing a small snack into his mouth as he worked. I frowned at the servbot's remark.

"Don't call people names! And chew with your mouth closed!" I snapped at the servbot then with a slight pause, I added "and where did you learn to call people such stupid names anyway?"

"Umm, Master Teisel…he says much meaner things when he is thinking of the blue boy he told me never to repeat them aloud and told me what to say instead. Sorry." #28 apologized and then left. I looked at #24 who was standing next to me an expression of shock on his face.

"Don't you dare copy anything you just heard…and go get my stuff into the drache." I told the little robot with a threatening look on my face.

"yes mam."

"I'm going to have to talk to Teisel, we can't have the servbots learn any sort of bad language from him."


	4. at tokany

**At Tokany**

"Hurry up!" I yelled, at #12 and 24.

"errr, c-coming...Miss-Miss Tron." #24 grunted as he carried a large box onto the small craft.

"ummm, Miss Tron, I'm confused, where are we going? First you say we're going to Tokany then you say we are going to a pit stop on the way to Neno Island, and then you say we are going to visit Saul Kada." #12 asked his small brain unable to understand the complexity of my really simple plan to ditch Teisel.

"Just shut up and wait." I growled. As #24 lifted my last box of supplies onto the drache, a watch I had on under my pink glove started to beep. "

Oh, no, it's that time of day again…I hate that stupid gel stuff." I whined. #12 quickly came up next to me with a container half full with the burn ointment that I had to use until the scar from the laser burn on my stomach disappeared. I raised up my shirt and started to rub a glob of the stuff on my stomach, it would be ten minutes of rubbing until the stuff fully dissolved into my skin.

"Stupid doctor said it would only be five minutes of rubbing." I complained for the millionth time.

"#24 climb up to the cockpit and fly the ship." I ordered 24 and in response, he started to climb over the large pile of my things to reach the cockpit.

"So what is the first thing we are going to do, Miss Tron?" #12 asked as he sat across from me.

"Well I was thinking we would go horseback ridding, or maybe we'll go and see all the sights." I replied.

"Do we have to catch them?" #12 asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded unsure about what the servbot meant.

"Well last time we were at a farm we had to catch all the horses." #12 explained.

"Oh, well back then we were stealing the horses from Loath and Glyde. I don't think the locals will make us catch the horses before we ride them." I answered.

"Miss Tron, we are detaching from Gesellschaft in 3…2…1! There was a loud banging as the drache detached from its locks inside the Gesellschaft's hanger. We're off. Welcome to your vacation Miss Tron!" #24 cheered.

"Alright! Wow my first vacation…without Teisel there to turn it into a job of some sort." I remembered the few times Teisel claims have taken me on vacation, they always ended up being part of some stupid scheme of his or as it was when I was little, some weird girl hunting adventure on a really dull island.

"So miss Tron want to play I spy?" #12 asked as sat across from me.

* * * * *

(with Megaman)

"So you two want to take a vacation? Well I can't see any reason I should be holding you here, this ruin is really under control and I have too many diggers here as it is. If you two want to go you can…but this ruin is a somewhat important find. It would make sense if you stayed, the growing legend Megaman helping explore yet another mysterious mother load that was sought after by pirates." Von Bleucher politely stated.

"umm, the vacation isn't really for me Mr. Bleucher it is for Roll." Megaman explained blushing with embarrassment as Roll snored on the couch behind him; she had fallen asleep waiting for Mr. Bleucher.

"hmm, I see…well Roll has been a great help and we could still use her great skill but I guess I could get her grandfather to stop telling old stories to the men and have Barrel put himself to use, everyone has to have something to do even at his age." Von Bleucher joked.

"What about my age?" the shaky old voice of Professor Barrel, Roll's grandfather, came from behind Megaman at the doorway to Von Bleucher's office.

"Ah, Barrel, your granddaughter and Megaman were thinking of taking a vacation, and seeing Roll like this I'm inclined to agree. But the only problem is that I need someone of similar skill to Roll to take her place and the only person of such skill I know of is you." Mr. Bleucher explained.

"oh, well…I guess these old bones of mine should be put to some use, I may be too old to go running about but I can still use a computer with some skill, eh he he he." Barrel replied. "

Really thank you gramps." Megaman thanked Barrel with a relived smile.

"Look at her, just like her mother always working herself to exhaustion, I bet if you weren't still around Megaman she would have worked herself into a coma." Barrel reminiscenced about Roll's mother for a little while more before Megaman interrupted the old man's train of thought.

"I'm sure Yuna will work out a way to give her back any day now." Megaman asserted, hoping that he was reassuring the man who had been like a father to him.

"well anyway Megaman I have a lot of business to do today and I'm sure Barrel has a lot to do as well so why don't you carry Roll back to your ship and set course for wherever you two want to go once she wakes up." Von Bleucher then insisted, his sense of hurry detectable.

"Right, thank you, both of you. Roll's going to really appreciate this." Megaman said, as he genteelly lifted Roll in his arms and began to carry her to the Flutter.

* * * * *

When Roll woke up the Flutter was already on its way and Megaman was preparing to land at a port to refuel.

"ki, ki…c'mon Megaman you really need to learn to not be so scared when you are driving." Data's high pitched voice came from the deck.

"Data…I'm not scared…I can't see where I am going…please Data, MOVE!" Megaman replied, obvious terror in his voice. Roll quickly leapt out of her bed and started dressing.

"Hmm, just like those two to start something while I'm asleep." Roll laughed.

"Data, could you go down to the kitchen and make me something to eat!" Roll then yelled to the little robot monkey in order to get it to leave Megaman alone. Roll then stepped in front of a mirror, one Megaman had bought for her a while ago, and inspected her appearance.

"Not bad." Roll happily decided and started to quickly make her bed before going to take control of the Flutter from Megaman. As she made her bed some interesting thoughts occurred to Roll.

[_I really enjoy having Megaman and Data around, we're like a family_." she thought to herself. "_this is really the life, I mean I've got people who I care about all around me and everything is always so enjoyable.]_ She thought as she gently laid and smoothed the first of her bed sheets. "_I've worked so hard to help and protect Megaman and he as always seemed to appreciate everything I do, even if he doesn't know I did it. He really seems to like me, and I know I love having him, Data, and gramps around, but does he really like Tron as she insists he does? I mean she doesn't help him at all, she tries to kill him mostly…no he can't actually love her. She's way to hostile of a person for him to like. Why do I care though about whom Megaman likes or not?]_ Roll wondered to herself as she started to quickly work on the top sheets before rushing to the deck.

_[He is his own person after all. Well I have always cared about him, I've always looked out for him. I want to keep him safe…does that mean I have a thing for Megaman? Tron 'fell' for him just because he saved her from a dog…maybe I really do have a thing for Megaman and that is why I've always felt hostile toward the thought of him and Tron? That could explain why I act so different around him…and Tron. I will think about this later it's not something I should be thinking of.] _Roll decided once she finished her bed and started for the deck.

Once Roll was on the deck Megaman looked relived. "Here you go ,Roll." Megaman said moving away from the steering wheel to the Flutter.

"Thank you Megaman." Roll replied taking the ship's control.

"hay, Roll." Megaman said, getting her attention.

"Yes Megaman?" she replied.

"Thanks for getting Data off my back."

"No problem." Roll replied to Megaman.

"ummm, Roll your blushing again." Megaman then pointed out.

"oh!" Roll replied blushing even more.

"Roll you blush more than anyone I know…I think it makes you look cute, I can't believe no one has asked you out before." Megaman stated.

"umm, thank you." Roll replied focusing out the front windshield of the flutter. [_maybe I do…]_

* * * * *

"We're over Tokany now Miss Tron." #24 yelled to me from the Drache's cockpit.

"Hurry please!" I yelled desperately at the servbot.

"Um, why?" #24 asked sounding confused.

"I can't stand #12's I spy!" I replied.

"Now I see something blue!" #12 then yelled.

"Faster!" I quickly gasped.

"Yes mam." #24 replied, and I then began to feel the Drache begin to accelerate towards the ground.

"Ohm, now I see something Green….and it is getting bigger, a lot bigger! It's coming too fast!" #12 screamed. I then looked out the view hole on my side of the craft and observed as the island of Tokany doubled in size after only thirty seconds.

"#24 we're not coming in too fast are we?" I asked over my shoulder.

"umm, I don't think so…" the positive servbot began to reply, just as the warning sirens began to wail.

"Well you are going to land a lot sooner than before Miss Tron." He nervously added.

"Oh, give me the controls." I grumbled jumping into the pilot seat. I then took control of the craft and fought with it until its dissent was much slower. I then took the liberty of locking myself in the cockpit and doing a little sight seeing as the craft slowly lowered to the surface of the island.

* * * * *

I landed the Drache after a nearly fifteen minute dissent and by that time #12 and # 24 had become completely bored out of their minds.

"No more I SPY, I don't like that game!" #24 yelled from the Drache's passenger compartment.

"How about tag?" #12 responded.

"We already played that…and remember this ship is too small to play it." #24 snapped back.

"ummm, how about…"

"no." #24 and #12 continued to argue as the Drache landed on the islands small landing field. I then opened the door to the cockpit and joined the two servbots in the passenger compartment.

"Alright we're here!" I cheered.

"Yea!" the servbots shouted together.

"Now you two carry my stuff." I ordered with a large smile.

"ohhhh!" they whined as they moved to start lifting my boxes of stuff.

"C'mon put your backs into it!" I cheered as #24 loaded #12's arms full with my things. As #12 and #24 worked on sharing the weight of my luggage I opened the front hatch to the Drache and with wide open arms I shouted.

"Hello vacation!!!" #24 and #12 let out a small weak cheer behind me, just before the weight of all my stuff crushed #12.

"Miss Tron, I think you may have loaded too much stuff." #24 said dryly just before he began digging #12 out from the pile.

"alright we'll leave all the non-important stuff in the ship." I replied happily.

"Miss Tron, that's what you said about what we would leave back at the Gesellschaft." #24 retorted.

"well we'll leave the less important stuff." I figured simply. A small man in a black coat soon approached the front of the Drache as I waited for #24 to dig #12 out from under my stuff.

"echm, are you one, Mistress Tron?" this older looking, very short man asked me.

"um, yes." I replied, not knowing what to do. _[Had I gotten in trouble already, was he a bounty hunter, was he the mayor and going to give me a tour?]_

"Ah yes, I represent official greeters organization of this wondrous island. Our job, if you allow, is to come out and introduce all of the people lucky enough to know to come to this luxurious island and to all the great and relaxing things our island has to offer." The old man explained.

"oh." I simply replied, still not sure what I was expected to do.

"Miss Tron, I need your help, #12 is really stuck!" #24 then called out.

"Ah, I see you brought someone with you, a boyfriend, maybe?" the old, obviously bad sighted, man said.

"Now these are my robots, numbers 12 and 24. I wish it were a boyfriend though." I replied.

"Oh, tee he he, sorry. Well once you find that special someone be sure to bring him here." The old man laughed back_._

_[I found him I just can't get him!_] I thought somewhat angrily.

"Miss Tron!" #24 yelled. I started for the door, but the old man stopped me.

"Don't worry I'll get it, I've actually encountered this problem before." The old man said before jumping into the Drache.

* * * * * *

After several minutes of pulling the old man, myself and #24 finally pulled #12 out from under my stuff. Then the old man pointed out all that I really needed, just before he lead us to the hotel. Once at the hotel I only had a few moments to find my room and unpack my stuff before the old man began giving me a tour of the island. He showed me everything from the beach to the island's single over-excavated ruin.

"Thank-you but I'd rather learn everything myself…." I tried to explain, but the old man kept at it showing us even some flower beds.

"Seriously…I even home school myself. Please, can I just go rest, you know we'll see everything tomorrow." Finally I got through to the man and he let me return to the hotel.

"Finally!" I said as I leapt into the room's single bed.

"Umm, Miss Tron." The servbots started.

"If either of you wake me up, you're dead!" I quickly growled and just as quickly fell asleep, dreaming of my single kiss with Megaman.

* * * * *

(the next morning with Megaman and Roll over the island)

"Megaman we're, here!" Roll proclaimed just before Megaman came into the room. "

Wow it looks really _tame_ down there." Megaman as he lazily looked at the _lame_ country side.

* * * * * *

"**# 39!!!! YOU'RE RYMING AGAIN!!!!!"**

"oh sorry Miss Tron, but I must, or I'll bust!"

"Oh I'll bust you!....please no!"

"Then stop Rhyming!"

* * * * * *

"So Roll what do you want to do first?" Megaman asked.

"What?" Roll asked in reply sounding somewhat shocked.

"Well I figure since this is your vacation, you should be choosing, what we do." Megaman replied.

"Oh, well then….I think we should go shopping first, what do you think Megaman, I hear they have a nice mall. A lot nicer than Kattelox's." Roll decided.

"Alright lets go." Megaman agreed. Roll quickly and expertly landed the flutter and both she and Megaman exited onto the ramp that was next to the Flutter.

An old man, who was waiting next to the ramp, quickly came up to great them. "Hello and welcome to Tokany island, a newly established vacation paradise." The man almost formally announced.

"Oh, hello." Roll said seeing him coming up the stairs to meet them.

"And who might the two of you be?" the old man said smiling at Roll.

"I'm Roll, and this is Megaman…we have reservations that we made the other day at the hotel." Roll said introducing herself and Megaman.

"Oh, that's great, so are you to a couple?" the man asked.

"Well….umm." Roll tried to speak but couldn't find the words or keep from blushing.

"Ah, not exactly." Megaman chimed in.

"oh, sorry for prying into your affairs but well we old folks here have that manner about us. Tee he he." The old man happily continued. "well If you need help with your luggage…." He began.

"Oh, we packed light, and if anything we can leave a lot on the ship." Roll cut him off.

"Oh, well that's great, I'm a little tired after this one lady arrived earlier she's probably never been on a vacation in her life. She nearly killed her little friends with all her junk." The old man laughed. "

oh, well…um, that's nice, ahh, so you are the welcome committee I guess?" Roll asked.

"oh, I'm sorry yes, yes I am. If you need to know my name is Jenkins. If you want I will take you on a tour or you can go find things for yourselves if you want." The old man explained.

"oh, well, what do you think Megaman." Roll asked.

"Ki, Ki what about me Megaman?" Data suddenly asked as the little robot monkey jumped out of the ship. "

Well, Data, Roll decided that you should stay on the ship…ah you know…so this could be a little more, umm." Megaman tried to tell the monkey that Roll wanted this to be a vacation with the tow of them, but was to shy to say so.

Roll rolled her eyes at Megaman and took charge. "Data I would really appreciate it if you stay on the ship and guard it for us." Roll told the little robot.

"ki, ki!" Data cheered just before returning to the ship.

"Aright I think we'll enjoy that tour." Roll decided. "

Good the last person just wanted to go to bed and cut it short." The old man happily said, as he lead Roll and Megaman down the ramp, leaving Data alone on the Flutter.

* * * * * *

Once Megaman and Roll had gone Data ran to the top of the Flutter in order to take a nap on the ships roof. Once on top of the Flutter Data began to look about seeing the town that surrounded the Flutter. And as he looked he saw the recognizable square heads of two particular servbots as they walked around outside the hotel.

"Ki, Ki….we're those who I thought they were?" Data asked himself once the two servbots left his sight. "hmm, I doubt it, any way what trouble can happen during a vacation?"


	5. a random meetingtruely!

**A Random Meeting…Truly!**

(back at the hotel)

"Miss Tron, Miss Tron!" I heard the high pitched voices of my two servbots shouting.

"mmmh? Hmmmmm." I whined as I slowly rolled out of bed.

"Yea, she's awake!!! Vacation time, vacation time!!!" # 12 and 24 cheered once they saw that I was awake.

"What are we going to do today Miss Tron?" #24 asked as I began to change clothes. I looked over my shoulder at the servbot, who was eagerly staring at my back.

"ummm, a little privacy would be nice." I said, with a bit of a glare on my face.

"oh…sorry!" #24 shouted before running into the bathroom to wait. Before the vacation I figured on wearing something different than my usual attire. Instead I was going to wear a regular pair of blue jean shorts and some simple brown shoes, I also figured that I would just wear a top similar to Roll's but in the color of my usual over shirt.

"alright come in." I said after I finished changing, and #12 and #24 then came out of the bathroom.

"so, what do you want to do today Miss Tron?" #24 carefully asked.

"hmmm," I thought for a moment, "I Know!" I then shouted, snapping my fingers as I though of what we would do.

"We'll go shopping! Maybe buy Teisel something, or even something for everyone back home!" I decided with some excitement.

"That sounds grrrrreat Miss Tron!" the servbots cheered together.

"Alright let's go!" I replied happily.

"yay!" the servbots continued to cheer as we left our room on the third floor of the hotel and began to head towards the shopping district of the city.

* * * * * *

Once we arrived at the shopping district I began to wander about searching for something to buy. "oh, oh, Miss Tron, Miss Tron could we by this?" #12 started to beg again seeing something that looked shinny and expensive.

"umm, I don't know." I said placing my hand under my chin to think.

"how about this?" #24 then asked pointing at something that just looked disgusting and weird.

"you know how about you two head off and just look and I'll shop by myself. Oh, and NO STEALING!" I figured I could find something better myself, but I was worried by the thought of leaving the servbots alone. Whenever I leave them alone they mess something up.

"Alright, by Miss Tron!" #24 excitedly said running off with #12 to see other things. I began to walk about looking for some knick knack to by that Teisel and everybody back home would like. I went into some 'ruin stores' which claimed to have authentic reaverbot parts, but they were all fake. I also tried a number of other stores but I only found things to buy for myself. I found a nice dress, a swimsuit that actually fit my style.

_[It's impossible to find a swimsuit that really fits my personality.]_

I even found a cool new tool set. I began to just wander about this large mall trying to find anything, anything that would fit Teisel's personality, something he would like.

(meanwhile)

"And finally since this is where you wanted to go, Here is our islands great mall." Old man Jenkins announced as he slid his car to a stop outside the gigantic strip mall that served as the islands shopping district.

"Th-thanks for the tour." Roll managed to mutter as she and Megaman go out of the car.

"I-is the t-tour over, Roll?" Megaman asked as he grasped his stomach.

"Yes it's over Megaman." Roll calmly replied.

"G-good….excuse me Roll…I think I'm g-going to…..awww, gain way!" Megaman shouted as he rushed to a restroom.

"Boy, does he have a weak bladder or something?" Jenkins asked from his car.

"Oh, no he just, umm, ate before the tour that's all." Roll said, feeling a little nauseous after riding in the back of Jenkins' car.

"Oh, well I'll see you all tomorrow." Jenkins cheerily informed Roll before speeding off.

"ohhhh, I never had such a scary drive in my life!" Roll declared as she headed into the strip mall.

(Enough about Roll back to ME!)

I finally found a couple things that I thought Teisel might like but I decided that I would continue to look around, until I found something just right. As I walked around I looked at the people who were shopping. I saw a mother with her child trying to buy something for a friend, I saw an old woman buying a knitting set for her self, I saw a painter buying paint, I saw a chief buying food for his kitchen, and I saw a hot guy in a blue suit running towards the restroom.

_[wait….] _I thought when I saw him_. _

_[that looked a lot like…nah I couldn't be…but it looked a lot like…Megaman?]_ I thought indecisively.

[_well if I just so happen to be standing near the bathroom door, then when he comes out I can see if it is Megaman or not]_ I finally determined. So as I decided I walked over next to the highly decorated restroom of the mall and sat on a bench next to a bed of flowers. I waited a few minutes and after the guy I thought I saw didn't come out I decided to just let it drop and walk away. I then got up and began to walk away, right past the door to the rest room just in time for it to swing open and hit me in the face.

"hay! You jerk!! What do you think you are doing, you just hit me in the face." I yelled.

"Ohm, ahh, sorry!" a very familiar voice said on the other side of the door.

"hough?" I gasped. [_He sounds like Megaman._] I thought to myself. I then feeling a bit dizzy fell backwards.

"Are you….Tron? Megaman gasped as he looked around the door and saw me.

"Oh hi…Megaman." I said, most-likely blushing my face off.

"Tron…ah, what are you doing here?" Megaman asked, as he came over to help me up.

"Oh, nothing, just getting Teisel a present." I replied.

"Is you whole family here?" Megaman asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Oh, no, I'm just here myself, with #12 and 24, taking a vacation." I answered feeling all giggly.

"Oh, that's nice. Tron, where are you staying?" Megaman asked.

"At the hotel, why?" I replied.

"Roll and I are taking a vacation too, maybe we could, umm, get together." Megaman said, blushing slightly himself.

"Oh, well I'll see you latter then? I've got to go get Teisel his gift." I said trying to get away from Megaman until I could stop blushing.

"Alright, well then Roll and I will see you latter."

(Just a moment before with Roll)

Roll, understanding that she was not likely to find Megaman in the gigantic Mall, began to look around, she and Megaman had promised to buy each other a gift of when they had a chance. Roll looked in a 'ruin' store but she instantly realized that everything there was fake for she began to look around at other stores. As she looked, Roll found a comic shop. Roll remembered seeing Megaman near the back of one looking at some magazine or another back on Kattelox, he had a huge blush and a smile when he was starring at it. So she decided to try and find Megaman a comic or something he would like here. Roll began to look about trying to find something.

"ohh, ohh, let me see." A familiar high pitched voice celled.

"See #40 said that she was cute."

"Oh, look at those! Ohhh!! That looks nice, would it look good on anyone you know?." The voices continued as Roll began to look around for the source, at this point a little curious about who was talking.

"Do you ever think that Miss Roll looks like that?"

"…ummm, I don't really think about that sort of…ummm, you've really let 40 get to you." Roll recognizing that they had mentioned her began to look faster amongst the isles of comics.

"Well what about this one, she looks a lot nicer than Miss Tron does when Miss Tron is in her undines." The voice said just as Roll turned the corner of the last isle.

"SERVOBTS!?!" Roll gasped, seeing #12 and 24.

"Hmm,… OH!" the servbots gasped slowly turning their heads and seeing Roll.

"Quick run away!"

"Wait I don't think she will hurt us….will she?"

"let's not stay to find out or we'll be in trouble."

"well who knows?" the servbots began to argue.

"What are you doing here? And what are you reading?" Roll asked in disgust, snatching the magazine from #12. Roll took a quick look at the page and flipped to the cover.

"Y-your reading a woman's swimsuit and underwear magazine?!?" Roll gasped.

"Please don't tell Miss Tron…she'd be very angry! She might even cancel our vacation!" #24 began to beg at Roll's feet.

"Please we'll do whatever you want!" #12 chimed in.

"ah, Ok…." Roll agreed.

[_Tron is here! Errr, she might try to take Megaman…I can't let her do that.] _Roll thought in alarm to herself.

"please…anything!" the servbots continued to beg.

_[No… We can't let her take Megaman.] _Roll maliciously thought as she looked down on the begging servbots.

"Alright but I'm going to have you do a lot of special things for me as long as you are vacationing…understand? Otherwise I'm going to go to Miss Tron and tell her about all the naughty things you have been doing behind her back." Roll said, leaning down to the servbots level, unable to keep the wickedness out of her voice.

"ummm, Y-y-yess, Mam…w-we'll do whatever you say." The servbots agreed, quite obviously frightened to death.

"Good." Roll smiled.

(back to me, I'm tired of Roll trying to steal my spot light!)

[_Wow, Megaman here! What are the odds of such a thing happening? Of all the islands in the world, he turns up here! And what's better is that I'm not on a mission. No guns, no bombs, no missiles. Just Megaman and me…] _I cheerily thought to myself, feeling as though I would fly through the shopping center.

[_…wait, what about Roll, and the servbots? I'll never see him! I'll have to lie to the servbots, make them believe it is a spying mission, something, anything! Just so long as I get Megaman to myself, just-just for a minute.] _ I determined, realizing Roll and the servbots threaten to my relationship with Megaman.

"alright…let me see." I said to myself, as I looked into a store window.

"If I tell the servbots that we are observing Megaman's umm, social patterns they'll ,umm, they'll probably start asking a lot of questions. But if I tell them that we are going to pretend to be Megaman's friends and then launch a surprise attack, they might attack without orders and ruin everything!" I argued with myself as I looked through the many different interesting items in yet another store.

"hmm, what if I tell them that we are preparing for a surprise attack by Teisel? Yeah, that might work…but that still leaves Roll, what would I do about her?" I wondered aloud just as a very interesting knick knack caught my eye. The little knick knack seemed scream 'Teisel' to me so I grabbed it in order to buy it.

"hmm, I can't kidnap her. Every time I try that everything gets screwed up." I moaned to myself.

"Having, boyfriend troubles dear?" a very country voice asked behind me causing me to startle.

"Oh, umm, sorry…I-I didn't see you." I instantly apologized as I span around to face the voice. The person who was speaking to me was a middle-aged woman, with a farming shirt, blue jeans and a straw hat. she looked extremely country, but the make up on her face said something different.

"Well believe me, round these parts, kidnappin' is illegal." The lady laughed.

"Yeah, I'll remember that." I laughed anxiously.

"My name is Rachel, you've probably met my father, he greats everyone who comes to this island himself. "

"Oh, you mean that crazy old guy?" I asked politely.

"You could call him that; we all just say that he's a little…distracted." Rachel cheerily replied.

"Oh, well my name is Tron!" I told her, with a large smile now on my own face.

"Oh, that's nice to know. Well why don't you buy your little, whatever it is, and you and I could possibly talk later unless you have plans." Rachel said.

"Well I do have plans to meet my friends…" I told her.

"Oh, well then, how about you see me once you do that. I live in the fancy house next to the hotel." Rachel decided, a large smile still covering her face.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go buy some fancy robots to work on my garden." Rachel excused herself and walked away.

"Hmm, is everyone around here that friendly?" I asked myself still a bit dazed by her friendly personality.


	6. oh how shall i do this?

**How oh, how shall I do this?**

When I finally found the servbots they were patiently waiting outside for me to arrive. "ah there you are, I've been looking all over for you…WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!" I demanded after finally finding the missing robots.

"umm, no where." They replied.

"NO WHERE?!? YOU CAN'T JUST BE NO WHERE!!!"

"but we weren't anywhere!" they pleaded.

"LIARS!" I roared.

"_W-we, we were j-just at the comic shop…really!_" they then began pleading.

I carefully looked into the eye of #24. "OK, but don't get lost again. C'mon we need to go to the hotel." I order instructed.

"YES MAM!" they then shouted.

* * * * * *

At the hotel we quickly made our way towards our hotel room, the hotel itself was a relatively large building, though most of the space was taken up by large entertainment rooms meant for parties and a single theater for watching movies in. The rest of the building's aria was filled with medium sized rooms that had a single restroom and three additional rooms, a bedroom, a main living room and an attached miniature kitchen.

On our way up to our hotel room my little troop and I were surprised to find Roll and Megaman entering into the hotel room almost immediately across from ours.

"Oh, Megaman, Roll, what an interesting coincidence finding you two here." I said, acting as though I didn't already know.

"Oh, ah, high Tron." Megaman shyly said.

"Hello Miss Roll." The servbots politely stated, though with a strange hint of fear in their voices.

"Hi, Tron." Roll said, folding her arms across her chest, and smiling. "Fancy finding you here. Did you bring your whole gang?" she asked a little rudely. Personally I felt a little offended by the way she seemed to be talking down to me.

"no, just these two." I said, trying to look as innocent as possible. "and you two, what are you doing here?" I then asked as innocently and politely as possible.

"well what do couples do on a vacation?" Roll replied.

_{Couples!?! What!?! She can't have Megaman, he's mine!!!]_ I thought, though I fought hard from letting my thought show on my face.

Megaman's face was covered in confusion, oblivious to the feud simmering between the girl beside him and the woman before him "Roll, umm, do we count as a couple? I mean we're just a team come here to rest after a few weeks hard work." He asked, sounding as oblivious as he obviously was.

"well we're sharing a room aren't we?" Roll asked, the coy look on her face enraging me.

Megaman started to scratch the back of his head. "yea we are, but…"

"Then we are a couple, according to the hotel." Roll said, a little cheer in her voice. The sly look she passed me afterwards told me all I needed to know.

I smiled as realistically as I could manage, though by now I felt like ripping Roll into little pieces. "Well maybe we can get together to do some of the activities this…nice island has to offer." I said, carefully, trying to keep myself from exploding.

* * * * * *

In our rented room, I began to fume. _[why that two timing little brat, she knows that I want Megaman, he might not know how much I feel for him, Teisel and everyone else might not know but she, she was supposed to be my friend! I'll get her for this, she'll wish she never placed herself between me and Megaman!]_

"Umm, Miss Tron, should we be planning something?" a servbot voice piped next to me.

"What?" I asked, sounding distracted.

"well, Megaman is our enemy, and well…shouldn't we plotting to attack him or something?" servbot #12 asked.

"I don't…" I began before # 24 interrupted.

"Yea, we could completely do away with any promises and just blow them away so they don't have us do anything we regret." 24 said a little too quickly.

"Wait, what?" I gasped. "No we can't do that." I near shouted.

"ahhhh." #12 sighed.

"We-we need to spy on them, for Teisel! Yea, so next time we fight them we can win. play little tricks so they won't trust each other any more and maybe even have Megaman surrender to us next time we fight." I told the servbots, trying to make it sound like an actual plan.

"oh, alright!" the servbots cheered, though they sounded a little nervous and scared.

"What?" I then demanded, seeing how they were acting strangely.

"Nothing!" they both replied as one.

* * * * * *

(In Megaman's room)

"Wow who would have thought, that Tron would come here for a vacation." Megaman said to Roll as he laid back into the bed of the hotel room.

"I guess, but I don't trust her. I think something might be up, I mean she's not the sort of person to idly go somewhere and just so happen to find us." Roll replied from inside the restroom, as she was getting ready to take a shower. She had double-checked the lock so no one could 'accidentally' walk in while she was taking the shower, once Megaman had accidentally walked in on her shower and half-scared her to death.

"Well, I understand but we do seem to run into Tron by accident quite a bit." Megaman retorted.

"Well I just don't trust her much, I like her as a friend I guess but I wouldn't trust her ever." Roll sternly replied. "She's made a habit of not being honest."

* * * * * *

After Roll took her shower, she quickly applied make-up, did her hair into a ball behind her head, and put on a red dress that she had bought while at the local mall. Then she came out of the shower and displayed herself in front of Megaman.

"well, what do you think?" she asked cheerily.

"WOW, Roll I never thought you could look like this, it's stunning." Megaman replied now feeling underdressed in his casual attire.

"Well, there is a lot I can do besides building little knick-knacks." Roll replied with a huge smile.

"Roll, what is the occasion, you never told me what we are doing tonight." Megaman asked, still staring at Roll as she walked around in her new dress.

"Oh, the theater is playing a new movie, 'Rever-struck: tale of robot love' and I figured that it would be a good film for us to go see." Roll told Megaman as she tried to get used to the purse that came with the dress. Roll was far more accustomed to wallets and the purse seemed uncharacteristic for her to wear.

"ready to go Roll?" Megaman asked, sticking out his arm in a very gentleman-like manner.

"hmm?" Roll asked in confusion, before she recognized the gesture and took Megaman's arm.

"Will you lead Megaman?" Roll then asked softly, allowing Megaman to walk her down the hall.

* * * * * *

(at that moment)

"so how does making Roll look funny make Megaman weaker?" #12 asked for the millionth time.

"I said that if we ruin Megaman and Roll's relationship, they might end up hating each other, and if we can break up their team we can even defeat Megaman or better make him join us." I explained to the servbot yet again.

"Umm, Miss Tron I don't quite get the plan, but here come Megaman and Roll right now!" #24 yelled from his scouting position at the door's peephole.

"What?" I gasped, running to the door to watch. That is when I saw Roll wearing a dress being lead down the hallway by Megaman.

"err." I growled. _[That was my dream! Megaman is supposed to lead me down a hallway like that; he is mine, not hers! Megaman!! Come back!!!]_

"Alright, New Plan! #12 I need you to find some oil, and grease! #24 find some feathers, paper clippings, glue, and itching powder! I'll follow Roll and Megaman and find where they are going, contact me once you have what I ordered and I will instruct you from there." I ordered the servbots.

"eiy, eiy Miss Tron!" they shouted before horridly leaving the room.

* * * * * *

Following Roll and Megaman was not difficult; they only traveled a short distance and were so focused on each other and whatever they were doing to even notice how close I was following them. Once they reached their destination, the movie theater, I quickly got in line right behind them, worried they would notice me, and waited. Once they reached the front of the line, I was thoroughly sick of Roll's annoying flirting.

_[oh, Megaman remember this, weren't you so heroic? Oh Megaman aren't I such an annoying little two timing floozy who steals Tron's boyfriend from her!?!]_

Megaman and Roll then reached the front of the line and chose their film, 'rever-struck: a tale of robot love'.

_[that's my film, If anyone should be taking Megaman to a movie like this it should be me!]_

* * * * * *

(Megaman and Roll)

"oh, Megaman remember the time on Neeno island when Glyde's ship attacked, boy, was that one an adventure. You helped a lot of people when that happened." Roll remained Megaman of his heroic deeds back when they were questing for the keys to the great legacy.

"Yea, I remember, I remember how you fixed the machine and blew Glyde's ship up." Megaman pointed out to Roll, causing Roll to blush slightly.

* * * * * *

"Don't have him flirt with her! He doesn't love her like that!"

"Miss Tron, could you please!

"NO NOT WHILE YOU'RE MAKING THAT TWO TIMING LITTLE…"

"Sorry for the inconvenience but Miss Tron is still upset about this incident."

"…MAKING HER LOOK LIKE SOME SORT OF GOODY TWO SHOE GOOD GIRL AND NOT THE TRAITOR SHE IS!"

* * * * * *

"Hello, welcome to the Tokany movie Theater." A cheerful voice said from behind the counter.

"oh, hello, may we have two tickets to the movie 'rever-struck'?" Roll asked the woman behind the counter as she fumbled with her purse trying to find her wallet inside of it.

"You two on a date?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"No, just seeing a movie." Megaman replied with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"oh, you're that type of couple!" the woman said slyly, causing Roll to blush. "My name is, Rachel, my father is Mr. Jenkins, I volunteer here on weekends. If you two sweethearts need anything, Just come calling me." She added.

"Seriously, we aren't a couple…" Megaman said.

"You just keep telling yourselves that." Rachel replied with a huge smile.

"But…seriously…" Megaman tried to continue before Roll interrupted jabbing him in a sinew.

"thank-you." she answered Rachel politely taking a pair of tickets from Rachel.

* * * * * *

I glared as Roll lead Megaman away, her arrogant little smile an insult to his nature.

"Well hello there, long time no see." A familiar voice said from behind the ticket counter.

"oh, hi!" I quickly said placing a large smile on my face, to mask my shock. _[ who am I talking to…I don't seem to remember her] _

"He he" the woman behind the counter giggled, "I know that smile, you forgot me already. We meet earlier today, but let me re-introduce myself, my name is Rachel."

"Oh, Rachel…so nice to…meet you again." I replied, with a little confusion and a little shock in my voice.

"So will you tell me what relation you have with the nice couple that were in front of you?" Rachel asked catching me completely off guard again.

"Why I-I Don't." I stammered, only to be interrupted by Rachel.

"Oh, please, I know when a sweet girl like you has a glare like the one you were shooting at them. She's got to have some sort of betrayal or jealousy issue going on." Rachel told me with a smile and a dismissive wave. "Here is a ticket for the move they are going to see." She then added handing me a ticket.

I sighed, smiled slyly, and placed my arm on the counter between Rachel and myself. "I need two more tickets." In response, Rachel smiled back before pulling out two additional tickets.

* * * * * *

After a few anxious moments #12 and #24 reported that they had what I had requested and were coming to the theater.

"well hurry up!" I demanded and within a short moment the servbots arrived carrying armfuls of small containers. "good job boys." I told the servbots, whom had actually gotten everything I wanted and surprisingly in the exact quantities I had hoped for.

"Umm, miss Tron do you think they will let us into the movie with all this stuff?" #24 asked, looking at the armfuls of stuff he and 12 were carrying.

"Hmmm, you're right." I said thinking for a moment. After a long thought I sighed and looked at the two servbots tenderly. "Normally I wouldn't dare to ever think of doing this but, I am going to buy two large sodas for the two of you and I want you to drink them completely." I said, almost regretting the suggestion as I said it, but finding no alternative.

"yay!" they applauded as they jumped in place.

"shush!" I sternly replied.

"sorry." They replied, just before I went and bought them their sodas. After I bought the sodas I gave them to the two servbots who then drank the cups dry within moments.

"now how are we going to get the stuff in the movie?" #12 asked, ignorantly.

I simply growled slightly for a moment before replying softly. "We are going to put it into the cups and then go into the movie."

"oh…" was all #12 could manage once I finally showed him what I meant by placing the small bag of feathers and glue containers at his feet into the soda cup.

* * * * * *

Getting into the movie was easy. Once inside though finding a concealed spot for me to watch the servbots, Megaman, and Roll was difficult. More difficult by far was getting the servbots to quietly move into position behind Roll without them being noticed, then getting them to do what I ordered them by a wrist radio, all without being noticed and where servbots like #12 are concerned I might as well have been trying to order a reaverbot to make me a milkshake.

From my perspective, the movie itself was horrible. All it had to do with was human looking robots called anthro-units struggling to gain emotion in a system that did not allow them to have emotions. _[C'mon do you really expect me to believe that there these half-human reaverbots like that around? Anthro-unit really can you get any further from reality! What next there are ancient devices that allow them to turn humans into half reaverbot monsters? Or maybe these anthro-units actually live among us as diggers protecting us from the horrors of ancient devices meant to destroy all humanity!] _ But the movie itself wasn't what disgusted me, instead they way that Roll was trying to come onto Megaman through the whole thing really made me angry. Worse yet I had to watch in order to ensure that my little prank worked without Roll or Megaman catching me.

Then the movie reached the part I had been waiting for, and Roll was preparing to make her move. "Alright. Now." I whispered into the microphone on my wrist.

* * * * * *

Roll and Megaman had been watching the movie for about an hour together. Personally, Megaman believed that whoever wrote it did a good imaginative job that was by chance fairly close to the truth. While Roll spent the whole length of the film preparing herself for what she was about to try. This is where she would know, perhaps if she just kissed him then they would know if there was an actual emotion between them or if simply her imagination had been getting the best of her. Roll had placed herself next to him with her arm behind him in order to pull herself closer to Megaman in the decisive moment. Now that the film had reached its Romantic climax, it was time.

"Ah, Megaman." Roll whispered ever so softly to Megaman.

"Yea Roll?" Megaman replied, a quizzical look on his face.

Roll pulled herself closer to Megaman, prepared for her move. "I-I just want to try something." Roll replied, gently moving closer. In any moment, she would kiss Megaman and find if she truly loved him or not. Just inches separated her lips from his, just inches from her kiss. With a quick move, she would…

"Ah! ITCH!" Roll hissed, holding back a scream of surprise as an overpowering itch ran up her back, causing her to leap out of her chair.

"Roll?" Megaman whispered in surprise and confusion as Roll began furiously reaching towards her back trying to reach the overpowering itch.

* * * * * *

"Stage one complete Miss Tron" #24, reported silently.

"Good, wait for my command for stage two." I replied into the microphone in my shirtsleeve.

Any moment now Roll would be attracting the attention and annoyance of everyone one in the theater, with her leaping and scratching, but with a little of my help she would also be humiliating herself completely before the movie was through.

After ruining the romantic climax of the film with her sudden and mysterious itch, Roll finally got the itching under control and began to slowly take her seat once more.

_[This is for hitting on my man.] _I thought just before giving my next order to the servbots. "Operation chicken bomb is a go."

While the servbots did collect the glue and feathers like I wanted, they were the more trivial parts of this plan. The paper clippings and a small explosive I brought into the theater were the true key. The glue and feathers were just to add to Roll's shame, which would be brought by her next 'accident'.

* * * * * *

_[this has to be Tron's doing…] _Roll thought as she began to slowly sit down.

"Roll are you alright?" Megaman asked, casting a concerned glace towards Roll.

"Oh, I'm fine, Thank-you Megaman." Roll replied, with a smile. However, if anything she was slightly embarrassed and thoroughly outraged at what must have been some audacious trick of Tron's.

Calming herself Roll finally sat in her seat only to feel a strange metal lump underneath her. Roll instantly recognized the feeling of a small explosive device and was only given a moment to gasp before it exploded.

* * * * * *

The blast was wonderful, the whole effect was far better than I had hoped for. The bomb was a two-step weapon, the first explosion throwing Roll out of her seat and covering her in glue and feathers, the second was a much larger one that flung paper pieces through the air grasping everyone in the theater's attention.

Roll barely had pulled herself off the floor before everyone else saw what I had done and began to laugh outright at the girl. Her entire back was covered in feathers. I watched her face turn red, her yell at the various people, begging them to stop. She then turned and said something to Megaman in a silent but obviously rushed and angry tone, and then she took him by the hand and stormed out of the theater.

"Good work boys. Now, you're sure she didn't notice you?" I asked the servbots after congratulating them between sort giggling fits.

"Y-yea, she hasn't seen us at all... not since before we were on the island. Nope she's not ever seen us here." #12 began to ramble on and on.

"Alright I get it!" I snapped, before sitting back in my chair and eating popcorn as the movie's final twenty minutes passed without event.

* * * * * *

"Roll calm down, you don't know anything yet. Maybe there are some kids here who like to do things like this. Remember when we first were digging, those two kids, zig and zag, who would take all the ruin keys and force people to play their trivia games?" Megaman spoke softly to Roll trying to keep her from screaming again.

"I'm telling you it was her! SHE DID THIS! ARGH! This is a new dress, I bought it just for the movie! I've never had a dress I actually liked before, and Tron just goes and ruins it!" Roll raged towards Megaman.

* * * * * *

"HA ha ha! Take that Roll…WHO'S BETTER NOW! GO TRON, GO TRON! HA HA HA"

"MISS TRON! Please, stop doing this really…it's going to disturb the readers."

"fine."

* * * * * *

"Roll, let's just go over to her room, and ask her. Tron is staying just down the hall isn't she?" Megaman countered, hoping he could end Roll's fit before something serious happened.

"you're right she does." Roll calmly replied. "and when we go, I can prove she's the one behind this!" Roll then added.

"Roll, that's not what I meant."

* * * * * *

I had been waiting in my room, with #24, for quite a while before Roll and Megaman arrived to confront me. I had luckily sent #12 to guard the Drache; otherwise, he would have probably given everything away.

When Megaman and Roll arrived, Roll was banging on my door ordering me to come out and confess.

"E-excuse me?" I asked from inside, slowly opening the door.

"Give up Tron! We know it was you at the theater." Roll ordered the moment I opened the door. Now she had placed her regular clothing on, but I could see a few stray feathers still stuck on her skin.

"W-what? Maybe you two should come in." I offered, with a polite gesture.

"Thank-you Tron, Roll's just a little upset." Megaman said as he took my offer and came into my room. Following Megaman Roll just snorted and raised her nose, a little too briskly walking past me. Perhaps she was afraid I would follow up with another bomb like the last.

"What is this about the movie theater?" #24 asked while sitting on my bed, just as he and I had rehearsed.

"You know Tron, stop denying!" Roll snapped at me.

"What?!? I have yet to even see the movie theater." I countered, very well might I add. If I were not a pirate, I would probably make an incredible actor.

"We're not falling for that act Tron! It's so obvious, you can't deny it!" Roll the shouted in response, pointing an accusing finger right at my face.

"Oh, oh! I-I know how about we take you and master Megaman horse back riding tomorrow to show that there are not icky feelings of meanness between us?" #24 then interjected, he had obviously messed up his line, but it still worked well enough.

"See Roll, even if Tron did do it or if she didn't there aren't any harsh feelings between us. We will all go horse back riding, then everything will be better. Maybe we will be able to find out who really did this and then we can put this whole mess to an end." Megaman said, placing a comforting hand on Roll's shoulder. Which almost caused me to outright glare at Roll _[lucky little floozy] _

"Here, Roll I don't know what happened, but if anything was broken because of it, I'll be glad to help you fix it…is that a feather?" adding the part where I pointed at a feather stuck in her hair, really seemed to calm Roll down.

"Alright, horseback ridding would be great, I think I'd love to." Roll determined casting a smile first at #24 then to me, just before she and Megaman left.

Once they were gone #24 let out a loud sigh of relief, and then my day planner beeped reminding me to apply my stupid medicine gel. _[I hate this disgusting stuff]_


	7. day trip

**Day trip?**

The next morning Miss Tron had sent the servbots to reserve horses for the day's use, when she took Megaman and Roll riding.

"oh, #24 I call the blue horsey!" #12 shouted as he started to run ahead.

#24 struggled to keep pace with his servbot brother and in-between breaths he managed to reply. "I don't think there are blue horseys…maybe we can get a green one."

"well if there can be horseys with red spots there should be horseys with blue ones." #12 retorted before colliding with Roll's shin. The sight of Roll caused #24 to freeze in place and #12 apprehensively looked up towards Roll.

"oh, hello little guy." Roll greeted the servbot with a warm voice, and a cruel smile. "so did you see any good movies last night?"

"no, we were busy all last night shopping…ah, why do you ask." #12 replied, a nervous laugh in his voice.

"oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to watch Rever-struck with me?" Roll asked with a roll of her eyes.

"eww…that movie is stinky, there aren't any action scenes just a lot of kissing. I thought it was horrible, although over your screaming I couldn't hear anything…ops." #12 replied, stopping short realizing by Roll's cruel smile he just had said too much.

Roll continued to smile at the two servbots. "alright if you two don't want me telling Tron about where I caught the two of you the other day, you are going to have to bring me along to see the horses you are going to rent, and then show me the trail we're going to take. But if you tell Tron that you showed me these then I am going to tell Tron all about the magazine you were looking at." She proposed, with malicious look in her eye.

"_Y_-_Y-_Yes M-Mam." The servbots stammered simultaneously.

* * * * * *

Atop the Flutter Data curled into a small ball atop the ship to take his daily nap. Since Roll and Megaman were on vacation, Data decided that he would spend his days watching, T.V. shows like 'Gaiter the pirate hunter', 'ghost breakers', and 'rever-doo'. In between these shows, Data would then just sit atop the Flutter watching people in the town.

As he laid down Data spotted Roll, who was, surprisingly, following two servbots with an uncharacteristically wicked smile on her face. However, he just decided that it must have been a trick of the light and paid the event no heed.

* * * * * *

I was excited, as I could have possibly been at this time. It had been years since I had last been horseback riding, but I had taken some lessons before, so I knew what I was doing…mostly. _[__**Yes**__! Horseback ridding with Megaman! And with last nights humiliation of Roll, added with the servbots taking her on a different trail…I'll get Megaman all to myself! __**YES**__! Maybe…just maybe I can even persuade him to join me, he and I can work together and…and I'll have him forever!]_

As I went over the supplies, I had bought for the trip I pulled out the typical black riding helmet most people used while riding on a horse and tried it on. However, the helmet ruined my difficult to maintain hairstyle so I decided against wearing it. As I went over a book to … remind me of the various uses of the supplies I bought, the servbots returned.

"Miss Tron, we reserved the horseys you wanted and scouted out the path you and master Megaman are going to take and we even showed…I mean checked the path we and Miss Roll are supposed to take." #24 reported once I looked up from my book.

"good job guys." I told them with a large smile. "now we'll really get to mess with Roll. There is no way she'll live long enough to get Megaman back from me…I mean rescue him from our trap." I quickly changed my sentence realizing that the servbots were looking at me strangely.

"O.K. Miss Tron. We'll make sure that Miss Roll goes into that embarrassing trap you set up. Then…Then we will save her just like you told us to." the servbots confirmed that they understood the plan.

"good. Very good boys…operation Mega-heart is underway." I cheerfully told them. _[Megaman is all mine…there is no way that Roll will ever win him from me now.]_

* * * * * *

Megaman and Roll arrived a moment later, both were already to go to the island's horse range, and go horseback riding with me. Megaman decided to save money and just wore his usual blue armor, which never failed to make him appear heroic. While Roll had decided to wear a combination of her work attire and some of the safety wear for horseback riding.

"Hello Tron, Ready to go?" Roll asked, optimistically.

"I don't know you're not accusing me of anything are you?" I retorted as politely as possible, knowing that that would enrage her a little. However in response she just smiled and waved dismissively.

"I thought the two of you promised not to fight." Megaman then interrupted while taking a step forward.

"My apologies Megaman I completely forgot. I'm so sorry Roll. Here, I sent out the servbots ahead to pick some horses for us. They say they found us some good ones. The servbots have some experience riding quality horses bareback so I trust their judgment." I said trying to sound as legitimate and yet ditsy as possible. If Roll can act like a floozy around Megaman then I can beat her at her little game.

"Oh, really I didn't know you had experience with horses. What kind of horses where they?" was Roll's response.

"The best kind possible." I countered, "I think they were saulkada horses although I couldn't tell, and the farmers weren't very open about where they got the horses." _[especially since I was stealing them.]_

"Tron, you know they advise people to wear helmets here. " Megaman, oh so politely and caringly warned me. _[wow there is such a layer to him that I never knew about, he's so wonderful.. Roll's never going to get him from me.]_

"Well this is nice but I think that it would be best if we go, from what I read they rent the horses by the hour, if I'm correct." Roll then advised, gesturing towards the elevator. _[What's with the hurry Roll, can't wait for me to steal Megaman from you forever? After you run across my trap, there will not be a chance of you ever getting him.] _

"Right, we should be going. You're so thoughtful Roll" I answered as kindly as possible, although really I could have wrong her neck at that moment.

* * * * * *

At the horse ranch, Megaman and Roll went aside to watch some of the horses run about in their pen, while I went into the main building with the servbots. I was quite surprised to discover who was running the ranch though.

"hee, hee. Welcome young lady. Getting to love our wondrous island? I can promise you that this horse ranch is one of the greatest attractions…" the strained voice of old man Jenkins greeted me from behind his counter.

"M-Mr. Jenkins?" I gasped, judging the expressions on the servbots faces I guess they were surprised to see him as well.

"hee, hee, I get reactions like that a lot. Usually my daughter or granddaughter run the business, but today I'm renting out the horses." He explained.

"I thought that Rachel owns the ranch…but then…" I started before Jenkins cut me off.

"I get that a lot, Rachel is my daughter. For some reason people don't seem to believe that but its true." Jenkins explained, before the now too familiar voice of Rachel interrupted.

"Oh, hello, daddy I'll handle this." Rachel said, coming into the room carrying bags of groceries. After placing, the groceries down Rachel came over to the counter. "So taking your boy and his girlfriend horseback riding?" Rachel asked, as she started to look over some of the various papers on the desk.

"Um, yes." I replied plainly.

"Well I see, look like your little friends requested some of the pricier horses on the ranch. If you want to use those horses you'll have to sign some paperwork here, here, and here." Rachel explained pointing at the various spots on the paper I would have to sign.

"alright." I replied carefully signing my name.

"so, you have quite the experience with explosions…Miss Tron." Rachel then stated looking at my name on the paper.

"_w_-what makes you say that?" I carefully countered, but Rachel just smiled.

"Not the type of thing you're willing to talk about, let me guess…pirate, or maybe a supplier for a pirate." Rachel said.

"How-how'd you guess?" I gasped.

"oh, I've got lots of friends in the black market… they deal in everything, including the feed I give the horses, only the best feed for the best horses, and well we don't have the money to buy it legitimately." Rachel explained.

"t-that's kind'a dangerous stuff you're saying." I replied, praying that while Rachel was talking to me, Roll or Megaman did not suddenly burst in.

"Don't worry; I had you pinned as a pirate by the knick-knack you bought your brother. Anyway, I have your signature so now all we need to do is get my babies out of the stalls, and you can have the time of your life with your friends. Maybe we can talk latter dear." Rachel kindly told me, with a large inviting smile.

"Um, thank-you…" I said, finding myself yet again, mystified by the personality of this strange woman and her family.

* * * * * *

Of course, I decided to place aside my thoughts concerning Rachel's sudden confession of black market dealings and went outside in order to tell Megaman and Roll that we could take the horses out.

"Well the lady says we can take the horses out now. Should we go pick ours now or get the saddles ready and let the servbots choose." I asked, hoping that Roll would let the servbots choose her horse for her because I had the perfect horse for her already picked out.

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think Megaman?" Roll asked, turning to Megaman, who was watching some of the horses run around still.

"hmm, perhaps it would be better if we get the saddles and other stuff first. I think it would be pretty bad if we accidentally lose one of these horses." Megaman said, honestly thinking the question through. _[oh, he is so hot and the way he thinks of everyone is so wonderful!] _

"That's a good thought Megaman…why don't we leave #24 to pick the horses...and have #12 help us with the saddles?" I suggested, hoping that I did not sound like I had already plotted this all out.

Megaman took a moment to think before replying. "Alright, be sure to get me the Migoyan, it's the one with the large spots." He instructed #24, as he led Roll and myself towards the barn.

* * * * * *

After we mounted the horses we took off, following the horse trail with Megaman was incredible. He might not be that Mr. wonderful who you see in movies who is perfect in everything he does, and is wonderful and beautiful with horses but Megaman really does have a way with animals. The horse he rode was a little more 'free spirited' than the horses that the rest of us rode, but he was able to keep the animal under control fairly well…if the horse would just stop eating from every plant we encountered.

Eventually we neared the point where my plan would come into action and fortunately Roll had pulled ahead of me taking Megaman with her so she could talk with him. _[again with the 'oh remember this Megaman, aren't we such a cute couple Megaman, am I annoying or what Megaman!']_ taking advantage of Roll distracting both herself and Megaman I had my horse slow down in order to ride alongside of #24 and #12.

I carefully glanced to make sure Roll and Megaman weren't paying attention and then asked, "is everything in place?"

#24 made a quick check before answering, "Yes MAM, the path to the left that we are supposed to take Roll on has the trap that we arranged for her, just like you ordered."

Then #12 nervously added, "And Miss Roll doesn't know a thing about it…" I guess I should have been worried but I ignored the servbot's comment due to how it did not make any sense at the time.

"alright all that means is that we have to make sure that Megaman and I go to the right at the fork up ahead while you and Roll go left." I whispered to the servbots.

"yes mam." They replied softly.

"Oh, Megaman!" I shouted having my horse trot up to Megaman and Roll. "Wait for us!"

"yay! Let's make the horsey go faster!" #12 shouted running his horse up to Roll's nearly startling it. Roll's glare showed how nervous she was about having her horse startle…, which was the exact reason I choose that one for her.

"Megaman, I brought along these large baskets of supplies for a picnic up the path. I even found the most wonderful spot, just up the trail and to the right…I don't suppose that the great digger would mind ridding ahead with them to get things ready? I think it would be a sweet thing for you to do for us." I said, letting a slight hint of a flirtatious tone into my voice. The funny thing about that whole act, it worked! Megaman gave me a sweet smile, grabbed the baskets and rode ahead to set up a picnic for Roll and me.

"What are you up to Tron? Got some sort of brainwashing equipment in the basket? Going to kidnap me while Megaman is away?" Roll demanded once Megaman was out of sight and out of earshot.

_[Sucker!]_ "No, I just figured that I know horses a lot better than you do…." I calmly replied. The servbots obeying and following my code words then startled Roll's horse without her noticing, causing it to run down the path to our left in a frightened frenzy.

After a second of watching, I turned to the servbots. "Alright you two go 'save' Roll, I am going to go…watch Megaman once our few little traps humiliate Roll enough, save her. Then once she comes back I can give her a little lecture about horses and trusting your friends…because after all **I'm** not the one who set up those traps, it must have been some **kids**…tee hee."

* * * * * *

Following Roll's taking off with the startled horse, I quickly made my way up to Megaman. I made sure that my approach was slow and calm, though I did add a little pace to my horses step, in order to save a little time. Megaman had already set up the entire picnic by the time I had arrived.

"**TRON**?!? Where's Roll and the Servbots?" Megaman asked once I arrived, sounding confused and worried.

"oh, don't worry they decided to take the other path…I believe that it loops around and they should end up hear in a short while." I replied. While Megaman gave me a suspicious look. "is that the picnic…WOW, I'm impressed, it looks so beautiful."

"yea, this spot is really nice, and everything you packed seems to fit with the scene." Megaman replied.

"Tee Hee, na' it's just you." I replied a large affection filled smile covering my face. _[now for a few moves and Megaman will be all mine!]_

The scene was a whole lot better than I had anticipated, we were is a small grass filled clearing, with trees surrounding us, the horse trail behind, and a small stream just beyond the clearing. And with a day like this, a few sparse clouds and beautiful sun shine I'll have Megaman falling for my beauty in no time. "let me just tie my horse up by the stream and…" I began to tell Megaman, getting off my horse and taking down by the stream.

"wait, Tron! Roll said…" Megaman was beginning to tell me before it happened.

_[Roll said what?]_ "waaaah!" I yelped as a surprise wire pulled me off my feet and flung me into the air. But that was just the beginning, Megaman had already began running to help me, but the rope then dropped me into the stream, where various fireworks then began popping up and exploding near me. Megaman was now in the water helping me when the next part of the trap took place, with the end of the fireworks the rope then threw me past Megaman into a pit hidden in tall grass on the opposite bank of the river…the bottom of the pit was filled with mud and I think cow manure.

"Tron are you alright?" Megaman shouted into the pit.

"ouch!" was all I could manage in reply, so Megaman Reached down and pulled me out.

After pulling me out of the trap Megaman helped me walk over to the picnic site and sit next to one of the baskets. "Roll said she heard a rumor of some kids setting traps of different types down here so they could film it and post the footage on the internet." Megaman said.

_[yea right…I should have known Roll would also be trying to get me…ohhh…this is so…so…calm down…but Megaman, this is so humiliating!...don't cry Tron, that will make Roll the winner…M-Megaman…ohhh] _I thought fighting to hold back both the crying fit due to my humiliation and pain, but also a fit ofpure rage over the obvious fact that Roll was the one behind this. "Let's not talk about this…alright." I replied to Megaman, as calmly as one could in my position.

"ah, OK. What do you want to talk about?" Megaman gently asked, as he looked at me leg. "Looks bruised but I think you'll be able to move around in about an hour. "

"Right…how about ,I don't know,…ummm, current events?" I answered back.

"Current events?" Megaman asked, giving me a strange look.

I blushed and smiled. "too much time with Teisel in front of the T.V." I explained. "I mean, something going on right now…one that doesn't have to do with what just happened."

Megaman then just smiled and looked up at the few clouds overhead. "Yuna says that she can build a new body for Sara, that way both of them can return to their own bodies. However this new pirate war is causing so much chaos that it's been hard, and I think…I think that its starting to get to Roll a bit. She's been acting strange lately; the way she acts when I'm around has just been so different."

_[I'll note that for latter…]_ I thought very fast before joining Megaman's line of thought. "So the pirate war, it's actually happening?" I asked.

"Yea…when Sara asked Von Bleucher about it and he said that different pirate groups have just been very active attacking any ship they see, and that has been making long distance trade near impossible." Explained Megaman.

"So wow, I mean it's bad, I help cause it and all, but wow." I said, in what was perhaps a very stupid statement. The look in Megaman's eye was more than enough to make me feel guilty.

"Maybe this wasn't the best think to talk about." I concluded, "how about you pike the next subject Megaman." I charged Megaman hoping he could pike something a little easier to talk about.

"Alright, Tron do you know how to cook?" Megaman asked. Admittedly, I was caught quite off guard by his question and my answer was less than rational.

"What? Why? Do you want me to cook for you?" I demanded, sheer shock covering my face.

"No…it's not that, I…I like to cook it's a hobby." Megaman informed me, a blush on his face.

"Oh…I bet Roll is lucky to have someone there to cook for her, I bet she'd probably starve without you." I laughingly said. Until I looked up, away from Megaman's wondrous eyes. _[And speaking of the wench here she is now] _I thought hostilely. She also was fine, not a scratch on her, as if she had somehow missed all the traps I had set for her.

"Well what's this…Tron trying to be a dirty girl?" Roll asked in an insulting and slightly accusing tone.

"Ah, Roll, how was you're ride?" Megaman asked, looking guilty.

"if you call you're horse being startled and running off with you on it a fun ride then it was…and why didn't you come looking for me?" Roll asked accusingly.

"Tron told me that you had decided to take the long way, something about enjoying the ride." Megaman Replied looking even guiltier.

Roll then glared in my direction with serious anger directed towards me. "so that how it is, the instant something bad happens to me you go running off to try and claim Megaman as your own?" she asked in a mothers accusing tone.

"So neither of you had the best time." Megaman stated. "Your horse got startled and Tron fell into a trap someone had set in the field."

Roll just frowned and lifted her chin. "hmph! Yea but you helped her, and didn't even bother trying to find me. You let this pirate lie to you." Roll chastised.

Megaman looked down at the ground shame in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Roll I should have been thinking, but I just thought that this was going to be an innocent picnic I didn't think that someone would lie to me or that anyone would get hurt."

"Well perhaps you could make it up? Perhaps we should go out and get your favorite meal or something?" Roll suggested, the sly look in her eye enraging me. _[that-that-that slut! Megaman is mine stop keeping him from me!!! How dare you! I-I can't believe that we are friends!] _

And so I sat there defeated as Megaman followed Roll while she lead him away, he ignorantly thinking that he had seriously insulted her and that he was somehow making it up to her.


End file.
